mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Tattle List
This page shows all of the locations and enemies that can be Tattled throughout the Paper Mario games. They may come to an exception to Paper Mario: Sticker Star as enemies cannot be Tattled at all during the course of the game. So far, Goombario, Goombella, and Tippi/Tiptron are the only characters that can provide a full tattle list of all of the locations and enemies that appear in their respective games. Paper Mario Locations Goomba Village *''"According to Goombaria, this is where you landed. Something about this clearing feels weird. I can't really say exact what, though.."'' *''"I think this is Jr. Troopa's secret base. That crazy kid! Whenever I try to explore in there, he freaks out. He needs to chill."'' *''"These are the woods behind my house. Until a little while ago, Goombaria and I use to play hide-and-seek here... But there have been a lot of evil Goombas and Paragoombas spotted in the area, so Mom doesn't let us play here anymore."'' *''"These are the woods behind my house. Careful! There are many bad Goombas around here. Sorry... I'm sure you can probably take care of yourself, huh?"'' *''"This is Goomba Village. My family lives here. There is also a Toad House, which, as you probably know, is a good place to take a rest. That big tree near my house is a great place to get Goomnut."'' Goomba Road *''"There's a lot of bad Goombas around these parts."'' *''"Did you know... there are good Goombas and bad Goombas? A bad Goomba will try and pick a fight with us the second it spots us."'' *''"Look, Mario! It's a Save Block. Might be a good idea to use it, don't you think?"'' *''"If we go east a bit farther, we'll find a bridge. Once we cross it, we'll be a hop, skip and a jump away from Toad Town."'' *''"I think there is a bridge between Toad Town and Goomba Village. If we head east, we'll get to Toad Town. If we go west, we'll come to my house in Goomba Village."'' *''Ah, the outskirts of Toad Town. To the east is Toad Town. If we go west, we'll reach my hometown, Goomba Village."'' Toad Town *''"This is the west entrance of Toad Town. In case you couldn't tell, it's the main gate. The fancy gate and the star emblem on the ground are symbols of this fair town. Goomba Village, where my home is, is a brief journey west from here. We'll find a very smart Toad named Russ T. living in this town. He knows lots of useful information for adventures. You'll also find shops that sell various of items. Oh yeah! There's a Dojo."'' Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Rogueport Sewers * "That's a ''Blooper''... and a really super-humongous one, too! EWWWW! It's all slimy!!! I just totally can't STAND slimy, nasty, icky things. G-R-O-S-S, gross! Max HP is 12, Attack is 1, and Defense is 0. It attacks with tentacles and ink." Hooktail Castle * "That's a Dull Bones. Sort of a skeleton thing. It was a Koopa Troopa... once. Max HP is 1, Attack is 2, and Defense is 1. These creeps throw bones to attack. Oh, and they build reinforcements, too!" * ''"That's a Red Bones! A little TOO red, I think. No fashion sense, y'know? Max HP is 5, Attack is 3, and defense is 1. Unlike your average Dull Bones, even if you pound it to 0 HP and it crumbles... It totally might revive! Like a zombie! My advice is to get rid of all the Dull Bones, then attack the Red Bones. '' Category:Lists Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Paper Mario